Find Out
by Kenyoru-chan
Summary: Tras volver de Kyoto, Shima empieza a actuar de manera distraída, Rin esta preocupado, principalmente tras notar algo extraño en Renzou. Acontecimientos del pasado que fueron olvidados, un enemigo oculto y un futuro incierto. Nota:Posible Shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **Ao no Exorcist ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Posible shonen-ai/Yaoi en un futuro no muy lejano, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Quizá, espero que no, ligero ooc en algunas circunstancias, nota por si llega a suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

Los sonidos que llegaban a su cabeza eran lejanos y distorsionados. No prestaba atención nada más que a la sensación de nauseas y el dolor en su cabeza que llevaba consigo desde hace más de una semana. Al principio era solo un ligero malestar pero ahora eran tan agudos que ni siquiera quería pensar en algo, no deseaba salir de la cama o mucho menos asistir a clases.

Pero continuaba haciéndolo, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de no preocupar a nadie, incluso continuaba sonriendo tontamente como era su costumbre. Intentando ligar, era su naturaleza, aunque lo hacía más que nada para conocer mejor a las mujeres; le llamaban la atención pero a veces se preguntaba si era realmente por estar completamente consciente del sexo opuesto o por algún otro motivo.

Sin duda, para él, las mujeres eran unos seres asombrosos y complejos. Dotadas de una fortaleza natural, emocionales en el buen sentido, dotadas con paciencia y amor inexplicable, además de ser tan frágiles y misteriosas al mismo tiempo…

Ah, y ahora desvariaba. La cabeza le dolía aún más, se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente contra la madera del escritorio, esperando que eso le aliviara un poco, enterrando aún más su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Contrarrestar dolor con un dolor mas fuerte era un método incivilizado, pero a él le servia muy bien en ese momento.

Una mano movió con suavidad su brazo, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, cerró los ojos con fuerza debido a la luz, Rin lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos. Movió un poco más la cabeza al notar un gesto de las manos de Suguro, de inmediato ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir algo. Shima suspiró, volviendo a sonreír de manera cansada.

Aquello era pan de cada día y no se sentía con los ánimos de estar soportando las peleas llenas de rivalidad entre ambos adolescentes. Mucho menos sintiéndose tan terrible como lo estaba en ese momento. Con una de sus manos se apoyó en la silla, agradeciendo que esta tuviera respaldo o se habría tambaleado al levantarse.

—Ya, ya, no peleen —murmuró, sujetando su cabeza debido a una fuerte punzada.

Si, definitivamente no tenía ni idea de que los llevó a pelear, simplemente era costumbre suya detenerles a pesar de que luego no estaba seguro de las razones de uno u otro. Ambos chicos le miraron entonces, Bon volvió a sentarse frente a Renzou y Rin se dejó caer en la banca de la mesa de al lado. El de cabellos rosas parpadeó, confundido visiblemente.

¿Desde cuándo era tan fácil detenerlos?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Okumura preguntó, haciéndole frente— estás pálido.

—Uhm… si… —asintió entrecerrando los ojos— eso creo…

—¡Es obvio que no lo estas! —esta vez Bon exclamó, levantándose estrepitosamente, una de sus palmas golpeó el escritorio en donde estaba Shima, haciéndolo dar un respingo— has estado así desde que volvimos de Kyoto —gruñó, con ese tono de enfado que le caracterizaba.

¿Lo habían atrapado? Y él que había pensado que estaba actuando bastante bien, al menos quería que creyeran que no era más que un probable resfrío.

Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, no es como si estuviera enfermo pero definitivamente era una extraña sensación que lo invadía desde que habían vuelto. Era solo que, cuando fue con Konekomaru habría jurado ver algo extraño entre los árboles antes de dar con Kirigakure-sensei; desde entonces el malestar había comenzado.

Llegó a consultarlo con Okumura-sensei pero no era culpa de ninguna posesión, quizá eran efectos de mantenerse demasiado tiempo en un lugar lleno de miasma. Lo extraño fue que nadie más presentó los mismos síntomas, a diferencia de él los demás no tardaron demasiado en recuperarse. ¿Acaso era tan débil?

—¿Shima?

—¿Hnm? —volvió la vista, había olvidado que aún estaba en una especie de interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos—, estoy bien, no es nada.

—Shima-san, si te sientes mal deberías ir a la enfermería —Miwa sugirió a lo que Ryuji chasqueó la lengua para volver a su asiento—, ¿Bon?

—Déjalo estar, que haga lo que quiera.

Rin entonces bufó, Renzou le sonrió nuevamente, como si le asegurada que todo se encontraba perfectamente antes de sentarse nuevamente mientras hacia un ligero ademán de apretar los dientes, de nuevo las punzadas. El de ojos azules suspiró, él no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente como Bon estaba aparentando hacerlo, no, si era necesario encerraría a Shima en el aula hasta que le contase toda la verdad.

Que le preocupaba mucho, no solo por ser un amigo, sino que, al fin y al cabo, fue el primero en devolverle su amistad tras conocer que era hijo de Satanás y ese pequeño detalle era algo que no olvidaría de buenas a primeras. En ese entonces en verdad que le hacía falta que alguien se abriera lo suficiente con él, no como Kamiki que se sentó a su lado en el viaje hacia Kyoto, sino una persona que demostrara de una manera más directa su amistad y solidaridad.

Como lo hizo Renzou.

Un ligero gruñido salió de su garganta, cruzando los brazos hacia apenas el gesto de volver a su asiento al lado de Moriyama, apenas dio dos pasos cuando volvió con el rabillo del ojo a ver a Shima, notando apenas por un instante como la sombra del adolescente cambiaba de forma. Pestañeó, corriendo hasta la butaca para sorpresa del resto de la clase y mucho más del chico de cabellos rosas cuando las manos del mayor de los hermanos Okumura golpearon la manera.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? —Bon soltó, casi escupiendo a causa de la molesta acción.

Shima parpadeó un par de veces como el moreno empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo incluso bajo la mesa y silla. Que era demasiado sí, pero poco importaba.

—¿Rin? —Shiemi pidió desde su lugar— ¿ocurre algo?

Ryuji también había comenzado a reprenderlo, regaño que Rin ignoraba olímpicamente. Kamiki simplemente le llamo "loco". Incluso Renzou empezó a pedir alguna explicación, a él por poco le daba un ataque al corazón debido al susto, pero simplemente obtuvo una mirada seria por parte de Rin, que se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Examinándole como si tuviera algo raro pegado en algún punto de su cara.

—¿O-Okumura-kun? —Shima podía sentir cierto calor en sus mejillas, como esos ojos azules parecían ver a través de él.

—No… —volvió a enderezarse, no había nada raro— no es nada, me había parecido ver… un insecto—aclaró poco antes de volver a su asiento mientras escuchaba como el joven de cabello rosa se tensaba.

Aquello no era excusa. De hecho, acababa de empeorarle el día a su amigo con la sola mención del objeto de su fobia. Claramente, ni Bon ni Kamiki se tragaron esa historia, pero por el momento se la dejarían pasar simplemente por el hecho de que Yukio acaba de entrar al salón para dar su clase.

Rin ni siquiera prestó atención, como era su costumbre, pero ahora era porque su mente pensaba en otro asunto. Casi juraría que había visto la figura de una cola balanceándose desde la sombra de Shima cuando esta se había vuelto un tanto más grande, como si fuera de una persona adulta y no de un adolescente.

Solo por si acaso hablaría con Yukio.


End file.
